Why is it you?
by S-Sana-N
Summary: A girl and a boy grew up as siblings, but aren't related by blood. Both think the other is his/her sibling. What if feelings change? Can you consider this a forbidden love? OC contest form inside
1. Prologue

Hi! I was inspired after reading a manga. This is my first fanfic ^^ So please if you review, don't be too harsh ^ But review please. Before I forget, I need some OCs, so there's a form after the chapter, please fill out if interested, but please be clear in personality and relationship to the female main character, so no keywords if possible.

**Summary: They grew up as fraternal twins and were inseparable, not even their parents could break this strong bond. Now they're 16 and he found a girlfriend, leaving her to think he abandoned her. He promised nothing would change, but promises are meant to be broken. He's happy with his girlfriend, but he feels that something is missing, something is wrong with his relationship. Will he find out what is wrong? Will he discover feelings for someone else, someone he shouldn't have romantic feelings for? What happens if his "twin" found a partner of her own? Will he feel sparks of jealousy? Note: This isn't an incest story. The main characters have different parents.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I love the show**

Prologue:

16 years ago

_The parents of a cute baby girl were on their way to visit their best friends, who are married to each other. They haven't seen each other for over a year, but they stayed in touch, calling each other and writing letters. Both couples were expecting at that time and they were excited to experience the pregnancies together. Plans were made, from visiting these special classes to buying new houses and become neighbours._

_However, the parents of the girl had to move from the city due to a job offer for the father. At first he wanted to refuse, but it offered a big sum of money and his future daughter would benefit from it. He and his wife made a promise with their friends, they would return to this town after a month or 2 after their child is born. They left the town with a sad smile, leaving childhood memories, good friends and their family behind, but they knew they will come back._

_Something unbelievable happened, both expecting parents gave birth at the same time and thus the girl and the boy were born on the same day, although the boy is a few minutes older. The parents of the girl were happy because their child was born, who already stole their heart with her eyes and her laugh after seeing her parents, and the reunion with their friends was near. Their best friends were also overjoyed and they're sure that their son will be very strong and calm, at least that's what they think after seeing him gaze at them._

_The day came, when they will see their friends again and both parents were looking forward to it. Both were proud and couldn't wait to show off their child. The girl was a cheerful kid, who loved being around other people, whereas the boy was more calm and more comfortable around people he knows._

_When they arrived, their friends welcomed them with a warm hug. "David, Holly how long has it been since we last saw you guys!", exclaimed Melissa, Holly's best friend. "We missed you! How have you been? How's your job David?", asked Mike, Melissa's husband and David's best friend. "I believe it has been over a year, but here we are, back in town with you guys, like we promised", mentioned Holly. "We missed you guys too by the way, but you should know that we're fine. We talked on the phone last night Mike! And about my job, it's the same old, but I might transfer here. I still have to talk to my boss about it", answered David. "Are you guys hinting that you're gonna move next to us like we planned", exclaimed Melissa excitedly. "That's right Mel. I still can't believe that nobody bought the house", answered Holly._

"_Hey, is that your little girl you guys won't stop talking about?", asked Mike. The attention went to the little, forgotten baby girl in the arms of her mother. The child, who was asleep at the time, woke up, when she instinctively noticed that she was being watched. She opened her big brown eyes and looked around her. She saw a woman and a man next to her mommy and daddy. She didn't know who they were because it was her first time seeing them, but they seemed nice and it seems that her parents knew them._

_The woman had long dark brown hair and was a bit tanned, the stranger gave her a warm smile. She reminded her of her mommy just with longer hair. She turned her attention to the man next to her. The man was taller than the woman and he watched her and he seemed to like her. She gave him a smile. He had black hair and the style was very similar to her father's. This couple looked similar to her parents and somewhere in her mind she asked herself if they were related._

_The adults were amazed at the cuteness the baby was showing and the women wanted to squeal when she smiled. They cooed when the little girl was laughing at the goofy faces of the men. She was very lively and adorable. The men left their wives cooing over the baby to talk._

"_You were right David, she's very cute. Her smile is the most adorable one I've ever seen, next to my son's of course."_

"_Speaking of your son Mike, where is he?"_

"_He's upstairs in his crib sleeping, but I think he'll wake up soon."_

"_Well, are you guys gonna invite us in or will we stand here the whole day?"_

"_Of course, come on in. Let's go to the living room."_

"_Alright, Holly, Mel are you guys following?"  
_

"_Right behind you guys", answered the women at the same time. When they entered the house, they heard a cry. Melissa went upstairs and brought her little baby boy down to the others. The boy calmed down as soon as his mother held him in her arms._

_In the living room the little girl was watching her parents and Mike, but her attention turned to the other baby, who arrived in the room. The boy noticed her and they stared at each other, curious about the other. The girl smiled at him and the boy smiled back, which was unusual because he was usually cautious of strangers. This girl, however, gave him a very warm feeling. The parents put them on the floor and they began playing with each other._

"_It looks like they're getting along Mike."_

"_True, but it's weird David."_

"_What's so weird about them playing with each other?"_

"_He's usually shy around people he doesn't know."_

"_I guess my girl is special then", David answered with a smile. "Yes, I guess she is. I forgot to ask, no matter how often we talked about our children, we never told each other the names of our children. So what's the name of this little cutie?"_

"_Tori, her name is Tori", he said with a smile on his face._

So this is the prologue °w° What do you think? I'm pondering if I should make this Bori or

Tori/OC, but I'm tending to Tori/OC.

**Roles for OC: **

**Best friend/s of Tori: I don't know how many I want, but at least one for sure.**

**Future boyfriend of Tori: He just shouldn't be a cheater**

**Girlfriend of "brother": Only if I make this Tori/OC**

**Best friend who was away: This OC will appear later in the story, but not sure when**

**Form:**

**Role:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**If friend who was away: Reason for why he was gone (ex. moving, studying abroad) and is back:**

**Relationship to Tori:**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi :3 I'm sorry for the people who waited for me to update ^ I kinda got in a writer's block ^^; Well anyways I updated 2 new chapters Hope I made it up to those people with it. Tori doesn't appear often yet because I want to explain how she and her "brother" thought that they are twins, so how they became family. She will appear in chapter 4. I just want to say to everyone who sent me a best friend: I love them all x3 They are all in ^w^ But I won't accept applications for best friends anymore since I got enough of them, however, I still need one or two applications for the ones who have been away and I still accept applications for Tori's future bf and the brother's gf. Btw the name of the "twin" will be revealed in chapter 3 :3 And that means I decided to make this an Tori/OC story, mainly because I don't have the confidence to write Beck's personality. I may write Bori one day though :3 Before I forget, ThePhantomFox Allyssa is in.**

Present

"Tori! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!"

"Yes, mom. I'm finished. Why don't you tell my _lovely_ twin to hurry?"

"Because dear, he left the house a couple of minutes ago."

"What?! He promised to wait for me!"

Tori rushes out of the house, but not without giving her mom a kiss. "Bye mom! I'm going

out with some of my friends after school, so I'm coming home late."

"Alright, but don't forget that your father is coming back from his business trip today!",

exclaims her _mother_.

"Of course I didn't forget. I have to get going mom."

Melissa looks after her as she rushes out of the house, determined to get to school on time.

She has a small smile on her face while watching her, but it vanished as soon as Tori was gone. The smile that was there before was replaced with a sad face. Melissa is glad and happy to have Tori as a _daughter_, but it pains her to know that at the same time she isn't really her child. This isn't the only fact that hurts her, it's the resemblance she sees every time she looks at Tori. With each year Tori grows up to be more beautiful, but she also begins to look more like her _real _parents. To others it might not show that much of a difference since she and her husband shared similarities in their appearance as Tori's biological parents. However, people who were close with these four best friends can see the differences.

Melissa sighed: "What should we do? Holly, David what do you think we should do? Tori's became such a beautiful, cheerful and happy girl, I'm sure you guys would be proud to see how much she has grown. But it hurts so much to see her and see our best friends in her. Her resemblance with you is amazing and it's growing with each passing year. It pains my heart and Mike's to keep lying to her, thinking she is ours and not knowing that she actually had such wonderful parents. I want to tell her about you, tell her what amazing persons her actual parents are, though I can't. I'm sorry guys, I really am, but I can't bear to see her hurt and devastated look on her face when she knows the truth. Knowing that most of her life was a lie. That she lost her parents at such a young age and got adopted by their best friends because the rest of her **living **relatives don't give a damn about her, see her as a nuisance or just a *her face turns really angry* thing that cost a lot of money. I can't believe how relieved they were when we took her in, even telling us not to contact them again and that they don't want anything to do with Tori, that they're going to ignore her when they see her. Those people are such selfish and cruel human beings. It's a mystery as how they are relatives of you Holly. Well, I can't blame every relative of Tori's, after all we didn't find many, only those who lived near our city. Most of them probably don't even know that Tori exist, especially David's. Geez, those two were always so secrecy when it came to their own families. *a very sad face* Why did you have to leave us so soon? *sighs* It's getting harder and harder to continue as if nothing is wrong. I want to be truthful to her, but what would happen if she knows the truth? I can't, I can't bear to lose her. *cries small tears* Why did you guys have to go from us? I can still remember how you left us as if it was yesterday."

**Please review ^ I want to know if what I'm writing is crap or not. I mean if you hate how I'm writing my story I can delete it. So please tell me what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the other chapter :3**

_Flashback_

_15 years ago_

_Melissa's POV_

_It's Sunday evening and Holly and David are at our place to visit. Mike and I are very happy about it and our little son is too because Tori is here. Those two became the best friends ever since they met each other. They are so cute together *inner squeal moment*, it would be the best thing if those two get married in the future then Holly and I would be finally sisters. Besides **Nathan** always becomes happier and smiles much more often when Tori is beside him, I think my son got a crush on Tori even though he is still a baby. I think I'm going to play matchmaker in the future and bring those two together with Holly's help of course. David can't find out about it since he is so protective of her, he even told us that if a guy asks his little angel out he'll scare them away and makes sure they stay away. Talk about overprotective *a little giggle*._

_Anyways back to the topic, Mike and Holly came to visit us today because they want something from us and we have yet to find out. I wonder what it could be._

_Holly's POV_

_David and I went to Melissa's place because we need their help. We don't trust others as much as we do those two and what we want to ask them involves our little princess. David wouldn't even let other people babysit his little angel for long when we have to go out since he's sure that people will kidnap her because she is so cute. My husband can be such a worrywart and one can already see that he'll spoil Tori in the future*shakes head a bit*._

_If one still doesn't get what we are about to ask, we want them to watch Tori while we are gone. David knows that he can count on them for treating his little girl right. I bet he would have refused if it wasn't such an important task. I'm coming with him because we haven't spent time alone since Tori was born. Don't get me wrong, Tori is the best thing that has happened in our lives, but I miss those times when David would pay attention to me and be romantic._

_David's POV_

_I don't want to leave my baby girl, but I have to although it's nice to spend some alone time with Holly again *gentle smile*. We are in the living room while Tori and Nathan are playing together in his room. Tori seems to really like him, I'm sure he will protect her in the future and look out for her. But if he wants to date her, he has to get past me first._

_D- "Mike, Melissa we want to ask you guys for a favour."_

_Mi- "Course buddy, what is it?"_

_H-"We want you to look after Tori while we are gone because of David's job. We want to spend some days there too since it's been a long time being alone together."_

_Me-"We'd be glad to help. Besides Tori is such a darling, we love having her over, especially Nathan. Our boy seems to brighten up at the mere sight of her."_

_Mi-"Yeah that little guy seems to crawl like lighting when he sees her*chuckle*."_

_D-"Great, we will come back in two weeks. We have to go tomorrow in the morning, so can she stay here already? We have to finish packing too."_

_Me- "Of course. Like we said we love having her over. Just finish packing guys, well see you in two weeks I guess."_

_D- "Take good care of our angel*smiles*. We will miss you sooooooooooo much princess*kisses Tori on the forehead* We'll always love you, no matter where we are. We'll miss our best buddies too of course*grins*." - *Tori giggles*_

_Mi-"Course you'll miss us, we will do*grins*. Have fun and relax."_

_D&H-"See you in two weeks and don't forget to take good care of our angel."_

_Mi&Me-"See you and we will."_

_2 weeks later_

_Holly's and David's POV (Holly – cursive David-Bold cursive)_

_These past two weeks were a wonderful time for the both of us. We talked, went out on dates and spent some very needed time in our room alone. However, no matter how wonderful this time was, we missed our little angel terribly. We may have talked to her while we were there and asked our besties how everything is going, but nothing will replace this small empty feeling of not having our baby girl with us._

_**We are on our flight back to LA. We miss Tori terribly and that's why we can't wait to see her again, hold her in our arms, hug her and just see her angelic smile again. We are currently sitting in our seats and relaxing. Holly is watching a movie while I read a crime novel I have been wanting to read in a long time. I glance at her and she's crying. Hmm, I guess the movie is very moving and tragic.**_

_The movie this plane was offering is very interesting, dramatic, romantic and yet tragic. The plot itself is tempting. It makes one want to watch the movie. It's about two pair of fraternal twins(both pair a girl and a boy) who were both separated from their own twin during a horrible storm in the hospital. The nurses who were taking care of them each accidentally switched one twin with one from the other pair as the lights went out, meaning the both twins were separated from their respective other half. No one in their families noticed anything when both went home. _

_The years passed by and each twin grew up without their significant other half, believing that the person next to them is their blood related sibling. (It makes me sad that they don't know that the person living with them was supposed to be a stranger and their sister/brother is with another family. I would feel horrible if I knew that happened to Tori)_

_It's a miracle as to how these two families didn't notice anything as one of their children didn't resemble them at all, they thought it was okay since they are fraternal twins. However, one family wondered why their daughter's skin is so milk white, her hair a beautiful blond and her eyes a beautiful sky blue (they thought it has to be from the English side of their family) while the others wondered why their son's skin is so tanned, his hair jet black and his eyes such a warm chocolate brown. Still, they didn't doubt that these children are theirs. _

_These four people had a happy childhood with some mysteries as to when one of the twins would feel pain, the other would feel it too, but their families can't explain why because the other child is ok._

_Now both pair of twins visit the same high school and like fate wanted it to be, they are all in the same class. It's like fate wanted to play because each twin sits next to their blood related sibling. However, the tragedy begins when all four begin to fall in love with their sister/brother without knowing that the strong bond they are feeling is something that existed since their birth._

_They start out as friends, who grew closer with each day and lastly end up together with their respective twin. Both got their families together and each parent noticed the resemblance the partner of their children held with themselves and their love. They thought of it as coincidence, but one mother couldn't shake off her instinct that this child holds connection with her. She secretly made a DNA-test and found out that they are related. The shock she felt, the sadness, frustration and tears that fell for not noticing earlier. She contacted the other parents and her husband and told them what she found out. At first the disbelief in their faces was clear, but after they saw the written confirmation, their disbelief turned into horror. _

_Their children began an incest relationship without knowing. They tried to separate them, not telling them the real reason as they know it would break their hearts. The four lovers didn't understand, their parents who were at first very happy for them, are now trying to separate their true love. They endured many hardships, but in the end they found out the cruel truth._

_At first they tried to find excuses, wanted something that would let them know it's a lie. Afterwards the boys wanted to continue as they love their girlfriends very much, they didn't care that they were related. However, the girls couldn't take it, thinking of how society would see them, but they tried their best as they didn't want to lose their loves._

_In the end all four died tragically, the first because she couldn't take the pain anymore, knowing that her relationship is a sin, her partner shooting himself after hearing of her death, hoping that they can find their peace in the afterlife or reincarnation, the second tried to save his partner from dying from blood loss by giving her his blood for the operation, however, something went wrong and he died while his love died at the same time he did. Both families are in tears and crying over the loss of their children. Then there is a faint picture of all four of them smiling in peace._

_This movie moved me to tears especially when the protagonists died. I still can't stop crying. I turned to David to tell him about the movie when I suddenly felt this shaking._

_**My seat started shaking and I see that Holly's did too, actually when I looked around the whole plane is shaking. I suddenly felt this great fear I can't shake off. This plane is having problems. My eyes grew wide when realization hit me. We are going to crash*horrified face*, my god, NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I hold Holly's hand and pray that we will somehow survive, we need to live, try everything to stay alive, what about Tori*teary face*. My angel, my sweet, cute little angel, she doesn't deserve this, not at this age. SHE CAN'T LOSE US, WE CAN'T LOSE HER*angry crying face*. We only had her for one year and it was the best one in my WHOLE life because I got to spent it with the love of my life and OUR child, the one proof, evident of our love. NO, NO GOD CAN'T BE SO CRUEL! TORI, SHE CAN'T LOSE US NOT AFTER ONLY ONE YEAR! We, we need to spend more years together, I have to see her growing into the beautiful woman I know she will be, have to scare off the boys who want to date her, see her marry*cries*. Tori, my poor angel, she'll lose her parents and we couldn't even spend our last moments with her*flashbacks of the past year with Tori*. The plane seems to fall even faster now. Life is a b*tch and so cruel. The last thing on my head is please, don't let Tori suffer any hardships, don't let her be harmed, let her live a happy life and especially don't let her be alone. Tori, I hope you will have a happy life, your mom and I will be watching over you in heaven*gentle smile*. Everything turned black. **(Holly's thoughts are pretty much the same, praying for Tori, wishing that they spend more time together- if you want me to add what her last moment thoughts are tell me in review :3)_

_At the funeral_

_Melissa's POV_

_I can't believe it. My best friends are dead. We just buried them. They won't ever talk with us, won't visit us and most importantly never be with us anymore*crying*. _

_I look at the small girl in my arms. She's crying even though she doesn't completely realise what happened. Deep inside she must know that she lost them. She won't see her parents ever again*cries more*. To become an orphan at this age, I still can't believe how cruel life can be. This poor girl is now all alone in this world. No, wait she still has some relatives. Well, only David's relatives (even though they're not many), seeing as how Holly was the only person left of her family*sad face*._

_Mike's POV_

_I look around, watching the reaction of the relatives of my best friend. Waiting for it to sink in, the death of David. However, it's weird not a single one is crying. I mean, hello someone died, why are you all just standing there with a face that wishes how you wouldn't be here*a pissed face*._

_I walk past them and suddenly heard their whispering among each other. "Geez, I knew that guy shouldn't have worked as a cop. It brings your death much closer. I mean even if it was just investigation, I mean look, he died after all."- "That girl of his, what's her name, right it's Tori. I definitely won't take her in. I mean why should I. I always detested that boy. Besides I got enough children at my house as it is." – "You think, I will take her*disbelief*. You have to be kidding. Please, as if I would take her in. It will just shoo away the cute and handsome guys." And suddenly a fight exploded. Everyone was arguing over who would take Tori in, as our besties didn't think they would have to leave their daughter so soon and that's why they didn't state on who will take her in. I can't believe it. They're impossible. How can one NOT want to take such a sweet little girl in._

_I was about to shout when suddenly. "SHUT UP!" I looked and saw it was my mourning wife with tears in her eyes. I remember that she held Tori and searched for her and noticed she was in a different room with Nathan. I began to concentrate and listened to my wife._

_Melissa's POV_

_I can't believe it. I seriously can't believe what I am hearing. I was so pissed that I had to shout. Now everyone is looking at me, but I can't help it. I'm so angry. How can they be so heartless? This is a funeral and above all else for such a stupid reason!_

"_I can't understand what you people have to COMPLAIN about! Tori is an angel, every household would be LUCKY to have a girl like her. I can't believe you are arguing over who HAS to take her in!"_

"_Oh yeah? Well no one of us actually wants to be here. It's mainly obligatory that we show up because we were related *eye roll*. None of these people is interested into taking care of this brat.*evil sneer*"_

"_WHY YOU! First Tori is NOT a BRAT, second you lot are a big herd of STUPID RETARDS FOR NOT WANTING HER and thirdly YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF HEARTLESS ASSH*LES!"_

"_Hmpf! As if your opinion matters to us. I just got a brilliant idea*pleasant smile*! Why don't you take her in if you are SO sure that she's an angel?"_

"_You know what?! We WILL! And you are all going to regret not taking her in*glares a David's relative* I can't believe he was related to such heartless jerks. I wonder how he became a decent person."_

"_Mel, come on let us get our new DAUGHTER and go home. This air is bad. It might turn our hearts to stone."_

_And we left that scene, that funeral. That day, those people infuriate me so much and as I can see my husband too. But at least one good thing happened*smiles*. We got a new daughter. That's how the future wife of my son became my daughter not by law, by adopting._

Present

We didn't tell Tori anything and with time she thought we were her real parents. That's why I'm thankful for our similarities. But how long will I be able to lie to her. I don't want to keep lying, however, this is to protect her illusion of a family, the family she lost at the age of one*a tear falls down*.

**I know I kinda got carried away with writing that movie plot Holly was watching ^^; But I still want to know how you find the plot for that movie. I also want to know how you guys liked the chapter. Was it any good or bad? Please review on both chapters.**


End file.
